


Kurtoberfest 2015 #2 - Masquerade Ball

by JWMelmoth



Series: Kurtoberfest 2015 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWMelmoth/pseuds/JWMelmoth
Summary: A very brief POV from Chase as he prepares for a Masquerade Ball photoshoot but finds his mind wandering to his beautiful co-worker.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This snippet was accompanied by an image on tumblr - a drawing of Kurt in black feathered wings and a mask.

“Ugh, it’s no use,” Chase mumbled, and crumpled up another sheet of paper. He was supposed to be helping Isabelle design the Masquerade Ball themed shoot they were going to do for the Halloween issue, but somehow, instead of long-limbed ladies in gowns and robes, he found himself drawing another model over and over instead, and every sketch he made had Kurt’s face.  
  
Kurt in sweeping gold-seamed capes; Kurt in thigh-high boots; Kurt with nothing but a broad leather belt resting on his hips, and a feathered mask covering his eyes (he didn’t actually destroy that one but stored it in his folder to take home). He threw his last design, Kurt as a Black Swan prince, winged and in ballet tights, into his waste paper basket. He checked his clock.

He had about 7 hours left to come up with something.

“I have to go, my shift at the diner starts in an hour and I still need to get changed… can I get you something before I go? Coffee?”

Chase looked up with a start, almost sweeping his drawing materials off his desk with his arm. Kurt was standing by his door, tailored jacket already on.

“Nope, thanks. I’ll manage,” he said, hoping he sounded nonchalant. “Just some last minute sketching.” He fervently hoped Kurt hadn’t been standing there for long.

“Do you want me to come in early tomorrow to go over it before you show Isabelle?” Kurt offered.

Chase swallowed. “Sure. Sure, that’d be great. Thanks, Kurt.”

Kurt smiled. “No problem. Goodnight.”

Chase watched him go, then took out a fresh sheet and started drawing. Surely there was _something_ he could think of? This was his job, after all. Before he knew it, familiar eyes, sharp cheekbones and a smart, tailored jacket appeared from his pencil.

It was going to be a long night.

 


End file.
